


Breach

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @oblivionscribe (OblivionScribe) on Tumblr: last surprise kiss before I go off and do something dangerous</p>
<p>Erin Trevelyan belongs to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OblivionScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/gifts).



Erin frowned as he watched the Breach expanding again. 

He couldn’t pull his eyes from it; it was mesmerizing, hypnotizing, and terrifying all at once. He stood there watching it for what seemed like forever before she caught his eye. 

Her hand was crackling dangerously, her brows drawn together in either fury or pain - maybe both. Romulus was at her side, and her usual party of companions were at her back, ready for the fight to come. 

“Inquisitor!” Erin yelled as she came closer, and her eyes finally found his. They were eyes he knew all too well, and while he saw many things in them, the one emotion that threatened to drown out the others was fear. 

She walked towards him, and he met her halfway. There had been no secrets of their intimacy, but still, they had tried not to be too forward where others could see. In that instant, seeing her looking at him like that, Erin threw all caution to the wind and bent to kiss her. 

There was something deep and almost final about the way their lips locked together this time, as if she had accepted that she might not return from this. Erin did everything he could to show her, in that instant, just how much he  _needed_  her to come back. 

“Please be careful,” he murmured to her when they broke apart. “We can’t do this without ya.” 

“I can’t make any promises,” Lupa answered him, “but I  _will_  see the sky fixed before anything else.” 

Erin nodded. He knew that was the best she could do, and all  _he_  could do was wait and pray for her return.


End file.
